The Way to a Man's Heart
by Tamala Miran
Summary: Roy gets tired of Edward's bottomless stomach getting in the way of certain activities.


Roy finally reached his door, after what had seemed like an eternity. His day had seemed to drag on forever, and the only thing that kept him going was the promise of what was to come later tonight. He put his hand into his pocket to search for his keys. His search came up empty and he checked his other pocket, immediately touching the cool, brass material of his keys. He took them out, sifted through the key ring to find the one that would fit in this lock, and stuck the key into its hole, only to find that the door was already unlocked.

He twisted the knob, pushed the door open, and entered his hot, stuffy apartment. He gently closed the door behind him, which clicked softly, looking around as he walked into the living room. Roy racked his brain for the image of this room when he had left this morning. Everything appeared to be just as he had left it; his extra uniform jacket was strewn messily over the arm of the chair, his empty coffee mug on the table, a brown stain circumcising the rim, along with scattered papers he had brought home from work a few days before.

Next he chose the first of the three doors that could be accessed from the living room. He opened the door, which lead to his bedroom, and peaked in. Nothing was out of the ordinary there. He didn't bother to close this door before moving to the next. The second door was the entrance to the colonel's kitchen. Mustang opened the door and found the culprit, who was raiding his refrigerator, no less. Roy couldn't remember ever having given Ed a key, but then again, when had not having a key ever stopped Edward?

"Hey, Roy," the blonde called out in between bites.

"Fullmetal…I see you didn't wait for permission before indulging yourself," Roy pointed out. Edward didn't hear or didn't care, but either way, he didn't respond. Instead, he fished around on the top shelf, pulled out an apple, and closed the door. He rubbed the apple on his black shirt, and then took a big bite, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. Ed took another bite, causing a long period of silence to occur.

Roy could see the young alchemist's lips moisten from the juice of the apple, and then Edward slowly running his tongue along the rim of his mouth, and soon it was too much for him to take. Roy walked over to Edward, ripped the apple from his mouth, and planted his lips firmly where the fruit had once been. He could still taste the flavor of the apple on the youth's mouth. Roy rested one hand on Edward's cheek and tangled the fingers of his other hand into Ed's loose braid. He pushed his tongue through the apple-flavored lips and explored the inside of Edward's mouth. Their tongues met and slid across each other. Ed was the one to break their embrace, and then both breathed deeply, trying to catch their breath. A full minute had barely passed before Mustang took another dive at the blonde's mouth. Before he could make contact, however, his younger partner held up his gloved hand in front of Roy's mouth. "Well," Ed began, "_someone's_ aggressive today."

"I've been stuck in my office all day. Is it wrong to want a little excitement?" Roy replied, trying to make his way around Edward's hand.

"You know me, I have no problem with excitement," Ed answered, as he continued to block Roy's path to his mouth, "But you could have at least let me finish my apple."

Having said this, Edward tried to snatch his snack back from the colonel, but Roy's reaction was quick, and he only had to raise his arm slightly out of Edward's reach. Roy formed the all-too-familiar, smug expression on his face as the blonde jumped once or twice, trying to grab the half-eaten fruit. "Give me back the damned apple!" Edward whined.

When his nagging didn't seem to affect Roy in the least, the blonde pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bastar--," Edward's muttered insult was cut off by a pair of moist lips pressing against his own. The pressure on Ed's mouth lightened, but the colonel's mouth lingered where it was for a moment, before Roy began to nibble on his lover's lower lip. This kiss turned into what most of their embraces eventually were; Roy ravished Ed's mouth with his tongue, enthusiastically finding each and every corner. Mustang moved his hand that was free of the apple to the small of the young alchemist's back, pushing his closer, if that was even possible. Edward grasped the taller man's shoulders, and he began to forget why he had been upset.

Slowly, Roy backed into the living room, dropping the apple, but never letting his hand move from its place on the blonde's back. The pair made their way into Roy's bedroom, managing to never let their lips part for more than five seconds. As they reached the door, Roy searched behind his back for the doorknob before he remembered that he had left the door open.

As they entered the room, Mustang spun Edward around and pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him, one leg on either side of the boy. He leaned down, grabbed Edward's cheeks, and kissed him fiercely and briefly. He then began to tear at Ed's shirt, fumbling as he desperately tried to speed up the process. He could wait no longer. After a day filled with nothing but paperwork, he didn't just want this, he _needed_ this. He managed to get the black shirt over Edward's head, revealing an irresistible, chiseled chest, which made him scramble to rid the boy of his clothes even quicker. He started on the belt, deftly unfastening it, which allowed his to unbutton the black, leather pants. Meanwhile, Edward just lay there, smiling slightly. He knew the routine, when Roy couldn't wait after a long day at work; he had been through it many times and was quite used to it by now.

Mustang pulled the tight pants down to Edward's ankles and tugged them over his feet. He then began to rid himself of his own clothes, starting with his uniform jacket. As Roy kept busy unclothing himself, Ed slid out from under the older man's legs and got off the bed. In only his boxers, he started toward the door, until the preoccupied colonel realized that he had moved.

With a confused and slightly sad look on his face, Mustang asked, "Fullmetal, what are you doing…?"

"I'm hungry," the blonde stated simply.

"Didn't you _just_ eat?" Roy demanded

"Yeah," Ed replied, shrugging, "But I'm hungry again." With that, Edward walked out, causing Roy's jaw to drop, just before he hung his head. Roy would be able to understand a bit more if Edward was a growing boy.

Roy pouted for pretty much the rest of the night, staying mainly in his room. It didn't seem to bother Ed much, though. Roy stayed mostly in his room, not having the energy or will to do anything productive. Later, after having gorged himself on whatever he could find, Ed came back into the bedroom and offered to continue now that he had a full stomach. Roy refused the offer quietly, and Edward shrugged once more before he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, Roy, that was _so good_. I love you so much," Ed repeated for about the eighth time as he lay in bad, Roy's arm wrapped around his shoulders, his form molding to Ed's. Roy gently planted a kiss on Ed's head and nuzzled it, burying his nosed in the mussed blonde hair. They had been lying there for about half an hour now, just cuddling. The morning sunshine came in through the window, illuminating the small room. "About last night…," Ed began tentatively, "well…"

"I know," Roy interrupted, "You don't need to say it." A smug looked formed on Mustang's face and he looked down at the end of the bed where a tray laid with a plate that held nothing but crumbs on it. He chuckled to himself. _So it really is true_, he thought, _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_. His plan had worked perfectly. He had given Ed a large, exquisite breakfast in bed, and tonight, he knew that Edward would give him exactly what he wanted.

They continued to lie there in silence, except for the occasional compliment from Ed, snuggled closely together. Edward, whose stomach stuffed nearly to its maximum capacity, was being pulled into sleep. And even after he drifted off, Roy lay there still, just holding Edward in his arms on that peaceful morning.


End file.
